


He's Like a Wildfire, Burning Through Your Chest

by momothegr8



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, bc im basic, dirk is a prince, have a fun time, i wrote this so long ago and its barely proofread so, jake is a page, nsfw mention, prince AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothegr8/pseuds/momothegr8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The light clinking noise of silverware on porcelain bowls resounded throughout the castle dining room, and the prince locked eyes with his page sitting across the table. The aforementioned servant ate nervously, his hand shaking slightly as he raised the spoon to his lips, his eyes darting across the room to avoid the royal's piercing gaze.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>"Why are you so nervous?"</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>In which Jake was never able to resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Like a Wildfire, Burning Through Your Chest

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my fanfic folder from like 2013 and I finished it.

The light clinking noise of silverware on porcelain bowls resounded throughout the castle dining room, and the prince locked eyes with his page sitting across the table. The aforementioned servant ate nervously, his hand shaking slightly as he raised the spoon to his lips, his eyes darting across the room to avoid the royal's piercing gaze.

"Why are you so nervous?"

The single sentence startled the servant enough to make him drop his spoon, fortunately not spilling any of the thick soup onto the embroidered tablecloth. He sighed, calming himself down enough to answer properly.

"It's just nerves, sire. Nothing more."

"You know you do not have to call me that, Jacob."

“A-And you know that you certainly don’t have to call me _Jacob._ ” The prince quirked an eyebrow at the admonishment, a sly leer carved onto his wheatish complexion. Upon realization, Jake corrected himself hastily.

"Many apologies, si--Prince Str-- _Dirk!_ " The last word forced itself out as a squeak, his voice betraying him. He attempted to breathe more easily, willing the bead of sweat on his forehead to disappear. The slight, concealed laughter from the other side of the table didn't help his situation. There wasn’t much room for silence as the prince spoke up again.

“Oh, no need for apology...I suppose you know why I invited you here to dine with me?”

Jake does, very much so. In an instant, memories of _skin-against-sweaty-skin and hurried mouths and hushed moans and quick, jerky movements so as to make sure no one found out--_

He dropped the spoon again, the burning red on his cheeks a stark contrast against olive skin. The prince across the table's grin got wider. 

"Well, Jacob?"

"Yes, D-Dirk. Of course." He flushed more. "It's rather hard to forget someone like _you_ , sire." This statement prompted a pleased glint in the blonde man's eyes, but Jake had more to say.

"However, I-I cannot repeat our previous...arrangement, Dirk." The cocky expression on the prince's face dissolved into one of, although muted, surprised insult. 

“And why not? I had taken it that you enjoyed yourself.” He kept his true perturbation to himself, speaking calmly and collectively, his gaze boring through the servant, causing him to tense. He gathered his confidence, but still watched his words.

"You may have little consequence to face if someone found out about...this, but I would _surely_ be execute--" The prince raised his voice slightly, commanding and domineering, but not necessarily forceful.

"Then it's a good thing that no one _will_ , then, isn't it?" Dirk rose from his chair, leaving his untouched soup in favor of the trembling page who could only sit and watch him in anticipation. Jake swallowed as a careful, adorned hand caressed his cheek, gazing up into the prince's eyes, the color of a wildfire. As his prince spoke again in his assured whisper, he hung on his every word, his breath heavy in his chest.

"Besides, Jake, I will _never_ let them take you from me." To prove his point, he pulled him into a kiss, heated to the point of searing and, like a fool, Jake sighed into it as if he had been hungry for it this whole time, as if he couldn't resist anymore than he already had.

He had never been able to resist.


End file.
